Plus One Problem
by JesusFreak9
Summary: *Mary-Kate and Ashley in ACTION fic* The gang go to Orlando, FL. But when Plus One is bandnapped, can the two Agents save the day?
1. Default Chapter

"Plus One Problem"  
  
Chapter one: Our journey begins. . .  
  
One day, on the private jet, Mary-Kate and Ashley were on the cockpit. Quincy jumped onto Ashley's lap.  
  
"So, are we there yet?" He asked the two, looking up at them.  
  
"Almost there," Ashley looked down from the controls, "but Quincy, could you ask either Rod or IQ to buy some fuel? We're almost out!" Quincy nodded and scurried into the lab that IQ was usually in. IQ sat in his computer chair at the desk, fixing up some new gadgets for Mary-Kate and Ashley.  
  
"Ivan?" IQ swirled around to find Quincy sitting down on the new, green carpet. "The girls said we need some fuel, could you buy some after landing?"  
  
"Sure, I'll check em' out. Just let me fix these hair clips." He answered, spinning back to the desk. Quincy tilted his head.  
  
"Hair clips?" He asked, surprised that he would be fixing Mary-Kate and Ashley's hair clips. IQ laughed.  
  
"No, no, no! Remember those hair clips that Misty and Amber used on the last mission?" Quincy's ears perked up.  
  
"Oh!" Quincy exclaimed as he left the giggling IQ to work.  
  
"We're clear for landing!" Mary-Kate called. Rod got the jeep ready, IQ gathered the gadgets, and Quincy put on his sunglasses.  
  
"I can't believe we're in Orlando, Florida!" Ashley exclaimed to Mary-Kate. She nodded.  
  
"Yeah!" She turned her head towards the lab. "IQ, do you think we could make a quick stop at Universal Studios?" Quincy grabbed a notebook with Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse on it.  
  
"Yeah, and Disney World!" He added. The girls giggled.  
  
"What do you need that notebook for, anyway?" Ashley asked him, still giggling. Quincy slid the sunglasses down his nose.  
  
"Because, I need to get Mickey's autograph in something!" Quincy slid them back up. IQ walked over to them and Ashley and Mary-Kate got up to grab the gadgets.  
  
"First, you probably know how to use these hair clips," IQ handed them each a pair of hair clips. Then he continued, "and here we have some new gadgets. They're called "Gas Sprayers". Just press the red button. . ." Ashley was about to press the red button. "WAIT!" Ashley quickly moved her fingers from red button. "Only press that red button if you want to let out some stink. I also made these helmets. That way, when you let out stink, you can survive,"  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa, survive? What do you mean?" Rod asked. He was leaning against the wall and heard everything.  
  
"Well, if you don't wear the helmets, you can pass out, and it's pretty strong. Even stronger than Clive's cheese breath! And I even made one for Quincy, just in case." He handed them helmets. "And Quincy, you may want to save the sunglasses for Disney World!" He joked. "And of course, your watches. But one more thing, I'm giving you each laser guns."  
  
"Wow, we never got to use these before!" Mary-Kate exclaimed as he handed them laser guns.  
  
"But be careful, you don't want to use the laser guns where you had sprayed stink." Then IQ waved goodbye and Ashley, Mary-Kate, Quincy, and Rod jumped into the jeep and drove off.  
  
"What is our mission, anyway? All we heard is that we're going to Orlando." Ashley asked.  
  
"Well, maybe this will clear things up." Rod switched on a clip of five cute guys locked in a room. But then they noticed who they were, PLUS ONE! 


	2. Teacups and Clues and Plus One?

Chapter two: Teacups and clues and. . . Plus One?  
  
"PLUS ONE?" Mary-Kate and Ashley screamed at the same time. Then the clip continued,  
  
"Look, Dr. Sly Henchmen trapped us here." Jason moved the camera around then dungeon, and with the rest of the band pacing back and forth. "We need your help, could you come over here and help us get free? We'll send you the address to the dungeon if you get lost. But Dr. Sly allowed us to only give out clues, and hard ones. But I don't know how hard this clue is;  
  
Go to Magic Kingdom, and stop right there  
  
Get some tickets, with some directions to the lair  
  
So, if you can, come as quickly as possible!" And then, the screen turned blank.  
  
"Hmm, Go to Magic Kingdom and stop right there, get some tickets, with some directions find the lair. Aha! They want us to stop at the front of the Magic Kingdom, get some tickets, and with the tickets there will be another clue!" Mary-Kate exclaimed.  
  
"We're off to the Magic Kingdom!" Ashley cheered. Then Rod steered the jeep towards Magic Kingdom.  
  
Meanwhile, Dr. Sly had come into the dungeon with two tall, blue guards standing on each side of him. Dr. Sly walked up to the boys.  
  
"You're never going to get away with this!" Nate exclaimed. The guards were in attack position; ready to fight whenever Sly ordered them. Dr. Sly whistled and three other guards (that looked exactly alike) came into the room in a snap!  
  
"You wish," He chuckled, and turned towards the five robot guards. "How can I lose? If I can create these obedient robots, then I can turn your CD into a bigger hit than you are! How could you refuse!" He threw himself back at the band, furiously. Then he snapped his fingers. "Unless, you'd rather be killed!" The five robots each grabbed each of the members.  
  
"We'll never do it, and there's nothing that will change our mind!" Jeremy exclaimed to Dr. Sly. He scratched his chin.  
  
"Very well then, I'll be back in a little while, and don't even think I won't come back soon." Dr. Sly walked out of the Dungeon. The robots chained the members to the wall and hurried to catch up. Nathan sighed.  
  
"We're never gonna get out of here!" He whined, banging his head against the wall.  
  
"Look, they'll be coming soon, don't worry. I have given them the first clue already, so they should be getting the next one soon. . ."  
  
"Excuse me?" The lady at the desk turned around. And after a moment she gave them their tickets. Mary-Kate found an envelope with her ticket.  
  
"I've got it!" She shouted in glee. Then they opened the envelope. It read:  
  
"Go pass Mickey, and Minnie too  
  
You should find the next clue  
  
In the tea cups, the colors are pink and blue  
  
After the ride, Cinderella will make your wish come true"  
  
The four thought for a moment, until Ashley saw a light bulb shining on top of her head.  
  
"Well, I guess I have an idea! Once we see Mickey and Minnie, we walk past them. And then, when we get to the tea cups, we ride the one that's pink and blue, then Cinderella well give us the next clue!" Ashley exclaimed. Quincy got out his notebook.  
  
"But why would they want us to ride the tea cups?" He asked. Mary-Kate shrugged.  
  
"I don't know, just for fun?" She guessed. Then the four headed off, making sure to get Mickey and Minnie's autograph. But Mickey and Minnie were surprised to find Quincy giving them his notebook. Mary-Kate and Ashley giggled. And then they saw the teacups.  
  
"Look! There they are!" Ashley exclaimed, pointing to a tent full of spinning teacups.  
  
"And there's Cinderella!" Mary-Kate added as she pointed to Cinderella signing autographs. She took a look at them, and noticed they were the Spy's that Plus One had sent from the picture. Then she started to sign notebooks and papers again. Then Rod, Quincy, Mary-Kate and Ashley had to race a boy dragging his parents to get to the blue and pink one. But they had made it.  
  
"Whew! We made it!" Rod exclaimed as he scooted next to Ashley. And then the mouse peeked up from the teapot and the spinning began.  
  
After the teacups had stopped, Quincy's sunglasses (that he had put on earlier before he got Mickey's autograph and asked, "where's Pluto" without talking in English) had fallen off with one side hanging behind his ear. Rod had covered his mouth and his eyes were big as saucers. Ashley and Mary- Kate laughed and followed Them towards Cinderella. 


End file.
